Dragon's Rage
by Dragons123d
Summary: After the mind breaking event of watching his parents die, Issei Hyoudou was consumed by rage, the pure rage of a Dragon. Even after that traumatic event, Issei tries his best to live a normal life. However, his Dragon Rage is slowly killing him like cancer, he is the Red Dragon Emperor and the only person that has seen it all...or at least, most of it.
1. Chapter 1

Issei groaned as he was tossed back, his Sacred Gear's Balance Breaker barely holding up against the power of the punch that sent him flying. He quickly got up after landing, not wanting to be caught off guard again. His opponent was himself...or at least it was his balance breaker's armor with the gems a dark crimson red and the armor itself a pitch black. Issei know what this was, his rage, primal, Draconic Rage that had replaced his human rage many years ago.

" _You know you can't beat me, Issei Hyoudou, I am you and you'll never be rid of me"_

It was speaking the truth; Issei knew that all too well. He would never be freed of his rage, not ever. He stood up, his armor repairing itself slightly. Issei growled before launching himself at the black armor, his firsts aiming for the gems on the chest plate. His Rage parried the blows until Issei was able to grab the center green gem.

Issei dug his claws into the armor, the metal screeching as his Rage tried to pull him away. Issei with one final desperate grab latched onto the center gem and started to pull with all his might, Ddraig roaring out the sacred gear's main ability over and over again until finally it gave way and the black armor began to fall apart.

" _You may have stopped me this time, Issei Hyoudou, but I will be back to fight again!"_

Issei just watched silently as the armor turned to shadow and vanished before he spoke.

"I look forward to it, Rage"

* * *

Issei Hyoudou woke up in his bed, his brown hair a mess as he sat up with a yawn. As he looked around, the Red Dragon Emperor sighed as he saw the sunlight peeking through his bedroom window. He got up and headed downstairs, moving silently as he remembered what day it was. It was the anniversary of his parents' marriage day and their deaths.

Issei stepped into the kitchen before he gripped the sink, a lone tear running down his face. Of course life hated him, his parents were dead, he was forced to battle his Draconic Rage every night and he was the Red Dragon Emperor all rolled into one. The sink started to show signs of being dented when Issei was wrapped in a hug from behind by Irina Shidou. Issei let go of the sink and turned around as several more tears followed the first.

Irina wiped them away with a single finger "Hey, I know today is the hardest day to face but I'll be with you like I have been before"

Issei nodded, a small smile pulling at his lips "I know but…the way my mom and dad had to leave this world…it's still imprinted on my memory"

Irina just nodded, her eyes showing that she knew the pain he was going through. Issei turned back to the sink and got himself a glass of water. Irina went to the pantry to get them both some cereal, Issei stood rooted to the spot as he let his mind wonder and think on nothing. 11 years, that's how long he had been separated from his Mother and Father, 11 long, painful, tormenting years. Putting the cup in the sink, Issei walked over to the table and sat down, his face in his hands, the memory of that day coming to him like a ghost.

* * *

The 5 year old Issei was sitting in the back with his coloring book and crayons, his mother and father in the front seats of the car. His Dad was driving them to the park for the day; Issei and his Mother were both happy as they had wanted to visit the park again. Issei was content for the moment.

"Dear? Why is the road blocked?" Mrs. Hyoudou asked her husband, who had stopped the car.

"Don't know, Honey, I'll get out and check-" He had started to say with the car's roof had been torn off, Issei screamed as did his Mother.

The thing was huge and was pale green, having a crocodile like tail and build of a Gorilla, its face was vaguely human except for the mouth, which was nothing more than a circular opening that had teeth rotating inside of it. The monster grabbed his father and shoved him into its mouth, his screams filling the air as he was torn apart. Issei was terrified as his Mother tried to unbuckle herself and reach for him.

"STOP THAT STRAY BEFORE IT HURTS ANYONE ELSE!"

The Stray grunted and hissed as it was hit in the side by multiple spells and energy spheres, its tail whipped around and hit several people, who screamed as they were sent flying. Mrs. Hyoudou freed herself before freeing her son.

"Issei! Run!" She yelled as she pushed him to the car door, the Stray seemed to have remembered her as it had grabbed her.

It then tore Issei's mother in half, eating her after had done so. Issei remained where he was, frozen in horror and fear as he had just seen his parents get eaten. He remained that way even after the Stray was brought down, its head cut off and a woman tried to speak to him. Issei then felt something erupt inside of him, as powerful as the sun but as pure as a laser. On his left arm appeared the Boosted Gear, the green gem flashing erratically as Issei's mind gave away the emotion that fed the Sacred Gear to give him power to use the Boosted Gear to show his rage.

 **[WELSH DRAGON: OVER BOOSTER!]**

The 5 year old was covered in crimson armor of the Boosted Gear as he tore the woman's head off in a spray of blood. The young boy leaped out of the destroyed car and started tearing the people that had tried to stop the stray, his rage becoming even more apparent as his aura started suffocating the air in a greenish red color. The people tried to run but he found them and tore them all apart before moving to the next one, his armor was completely covered in their blood after he finished them all off.

 **[RESET!]**

Issei fell to his knees, the armor vanishing as the young boy collapsed as his strength left him. The blackness at the edges of his vision started crawling up, Issei whimpered as he shivered.

"Mommy~….Daddy~…..n-no, d-don't l-leave m-me~!" He cried out as his mind finally shut down so he could heal and repair his body.

* * *

Issei lifted his head from his hands, the memory vanishing as fast as it had come. Irina was at his side, rubbing his shoulder in worry.

"You ok? You started growling" She said

"Yeah, just remembering…" Came his solemn reply, Issei looked at the cereal on the table and pulled it towards himself.

Irina just sat next to him and started eating her cereal as well, worry was clearly seen in her eyes as she ate in the silence. Issei would eventually finish and head for the shower, he felt the two dragons that lived in his soul begin to wake as he finished his shower. Ddraig and Maleficent, a Heavenly Dragon Emperor and the other, an Evil Dragoness that had been killed by Albion years ago.

Issei got into the Kuoh Academy uniform as he returned back downstairs, Irina was just getting finishing her hair. As his lifelong friend joined him, Issei couldn't help but smile as they left the house and headed to school. Irina had saved him while he was only 5, well, she had also been 5 as well. But, she had left the church and being an Exorcist and traveled with him until they found the Grigori, where she became a Fallen Angel.

Issei walked silently as Irina held her school bag, talking about what they would learn today. The Red Dragon Emperor smiled and listened, they had come to finish their schooling after all. As they entered the school grounds, Issei felt a shiver go down his spine, a premonition of something, he knew not what.

* * *

The premonition showed itself after school was over, Issei and Irina were just leaving when his senses went off. Issei looked around, his posture stiff and wary as Irina also went stock still. Something or someone was watching them, or at least had been watching. Issei only relaxed after making sure it was clear and let out a sigh of relief. Irina smiled before a bright light blinded them and the two found themselves in a well furbished room and all they were being looked at by a whole bunch of people.

"There you go Rias, reincarnate him so we can have your Rating Game." A tall, blonde man said, he looked to be in his early twenties, his cocky smile and aura of fire made Issei feel uneasy.

"I will not reincarnate anyone you bring here, Riser!" Rias Gremory, Issei remembered, snapped.

"Not like he's much anyway, but the girl may prove to be more help to you" Riser said, his mouth twisted into a smirk.

Issei snarled, an animal sound that didn't belong to a human "You leave Irina out of this"

Riser laughed "Or what? You can't do anything puny mortal, I am a devil and-"

Issei had had enough of Riser and gut punched him with his left fist, the Boosted Gear having appeared and made the punch even worse. Riser coughed but still had his cocky grin, Issei grabbed his shirt and threw him back into the wall.

"Cocky" Issei grunted, his eyes turning into emerald orbs and he walked over to the rising devil "You actually think you're better than me because you're a devil? You arrogant and foolish idiot, your not better than me or Rias or anyone else. You may think that for now but when things get tough and your status isn't enough to get you through, what then?"

Issei knocked Riser back to the floor again, his eyes glowing with power and utter rage "You try anything to me or Irina again and you'll find out why…"

Issei turned and left, Irina glaring at Riser before following Issei out of the room, the other Devil's were shocked silent, so silent in fact that a pin could be heard.

* * *

Issei groaned as he got home, Irina headed to the kitchen and started on dinner. Issei had nearly been unable to stop his Dragon Rage from taking over, that Devil had pushed all of his buttons without even trying really. Sitting at the table, Issei rubbed his face with his hands, while he had been fighting to remain in control of his Rage, he could've sworn he had heard the voices of the previous wielders of the Boosted Gear trying to talk to him.

Issei summoned the Boosted Gear and looked at it, the dragon arm gauntlet had been with Issei through thick and thin. It had made him have this Dragon Rage as payment for his use of the Over Booster for the first time but it was also his main choice of weapon for battle. Issei gained a soft, tired smile as the gem glowed with a dim purple and emerald light, Ddraig and Maleficent were awake of course. Issei nodded as he headed to the kitchen to help Irina, he wanted to remain as normal as possible for now.

* * *

Ddraig studied Maleficent silently, the Evil Dragoness of Power was conversing with one of the souls of the previous wielders at the moment. The Red Dragon Emperor had been forced to live with the Dragoness ever since his partner accidentally trapped her soul in the Boosted Gear at the age of five, but hadn't woken up until Issei's sixteenth birthday and taught him how to semi-control the Juggernaut Drive through using his Dragon Rage. The black scaled Dragoness had been a help, true, but it was still not fair for Ddraig to have to share.

Ddraig knew that Maleficent was more helpful than he gave her credit for but his pride was on the line, blast it all! He barely could even acknowledge that Maleficent had been a godsend for Issei until only a month ago, the Crimson Dragon sighed under his breath. He just hoped things turned out alright for them all now...


	2. Chapter 2

Issei looked around; clearly he and Irina had been transported again. It had only been an hour after he and Irina had celebrated his birthday and now, they were both in the center of a grand hall with people staring at them. Issei moved so he stood directly in front of Irina, as she hated being stared in this kind of setting unless she had prior knowledge. She shivered and pressed against his back, clearly nervous.

"So, the Dragon and his pet enter my home…how fitting for his defeat" A snide voice sneered, making Issei gritted his teeth together.

So the guy now had a grudge against him? Seriously, Issei couldn't believe Riser's idiocy at the moment, all Issei had done was knock him down, warned him and left with Irina. Though, Riser must have an ego the size of or bigger than Asia to have done this. If Issei was in his shoes, he would have let it go.

"So, you're the Red Dragon Emperor? Hmm, interesting"

Issei glanced at the person who had said that, the man was handsome, with crimson hair and clothing that had some armor like plates on the shoulders. Issei could feel the power the man was holding back, it was destructive and immense, to the point that Issei hazard to guess that this man may have some authority here.

Riser snorted impatiently, Issei looked back at him and growled, a sound that was deep and alien to a human produced noise. Riser's aura flared a bit but he did nothing else, the man looked between them and finally spoke.

"Riser Phenex has asked that he face off against you, though, Rias had disagreed against such actions. But, the outcome would have been disastrous either way so I brought you here…and have thought out a suitable solution." He paused before he waved his hand and Issei felt the air tingle with power.

"You two can battle in a Pocket Dimension, a one on one. The victory can ask for anything that is within my personal power to give…all I ask is that this…grudge is handled in a timely manner"

Issei simply nodded, so this man had also guessed that it was a grudge too. Irina shivered before stepping away slightly as a light appeared under Issei's feet, teleporting him to what seemed to be a castle courtyard. Riser grinned pompously at him, like he had already won the fight.

"Show me the power of your dragon, boy" Riser sneered before golden flaming wings erupted to life out of his back.

Issei sighed before taking a deep breath, calm and steadfast like a mountain.

Riser snorted and hurled multiple flame blasts at Issei, who dodged them without wasting much energy. Issei kept dodging and avoiding, he would not be the aggressor here. Riser seemed to have had enough with trying to hit Issei from afar and nearly punched Issei flat if the Red Dragon Emperor hadn't dodged at the last second. Over and over, Riser attacked with flaming punches and kicks, he was clearly trained well Issei noted.

Issei remained on the defensive, dodging or blocking Riser's attacks, until the man spoke.

"You know what I'll ask for after I win? Your good looking friend…yes, a proper prize for a victor"

Issei stopped dead, his mind blanking then his Dragon's Rage exploded, his eyes glowing pure emerald and his aura sent Riser back at least 20 or 30 yards. Issei wouldn't allow this…playboy…to lay a finger on Irina. Fire started forming around his body, the heat steadily rising, melting the stone around him into slag. Riser was taken aback at this new development, but he wasn't stupid to realize that he may have bitten off more than he could chew by pissing off the boy.

Issei snarled "You will not touch Irina!"

Riser huffed, before taking to the air. Issei watched him before leaping after him, looking like a flaming star as he streaked at Riser. The Red Dragon Emperor collided with the Devil, his fist connecting with Riser's face with a loud crunch. Riser shook off the blow and retaliated, Phenex Fire against Dragon Flames.

* * *

Irina watched the magically enhanced viewing screens that the crimson haired Devil had created, she had only seen Issei use his Dragon Rage Fire technique once but it was only in training and that was it. Now it was being used to defend her, Rias watched next to her, wearing something akin to a wedding dress.

"So, this is Issei when he fights…it's scary and impressive, I can feel the heat of his flames from here" The Crimson haired Devil said.

"You have only seen a percent of his power…" Irina whispered as the Dimension shook from the force of Issei smashing Riser into the stone. "He isn't even using his sacred gear on Riser at all, it's as though Issei refuses to use the Boosted Gear for this at all."

"Riser isn't a fool though; he is smart and devious when he wants to be…" Ravel, or at least Irina guessed that was the blonde haired girl's name, retorted.

Irina looked at her and returned her gaze to the fight, and then she gasped. Issei was panting, clearly weakening as Riser laughed at him.

* * *

Issei wheezed and panted, who knew that Riser had some training in pressure points, and it hurt. Riser laughed at him as Issei fought with every fiber in his body to remain conscious. He knew that it was time to end this or Irina would be in this guy's hands.

"Boosted Gear…" Issei got out and the red gauntlet flashed onto his left arm, and Issei instantly felt his pain start to ebb away.

 **[BOOST!]**

Issei stood a bit straighter, Riser stopped laughing and seemed to become serious.

 **[BOOST!]**

The fire started going faster around Issei's feet, even gaining a greenish gleam.

 **[EXPLOSION!]**

The fire then exploded into emerald flames, becoming a tornado around Issei as he growled, Riser taking to the air again, gathering his flames into a fiery sphere. Issei's flames started picking up speed, spinning faster and faster before he grinned at the same moment Riser flung his sphere at Issei.

" _ **Dragon Rage Flaming Lance Blast**_ " Issei said, loud and clear, his flames reacting to the spell instantly.

The emerald tornado picked Issei up and shot at Riser, his fist becoming the focus point as the flames took the form of an ornate spear around Issei. Issei then roared as he felt every single cell in his body scream in pain as he shot through Riser's sphere and as his soul was being burned by this technique.

Issei erupted out the other side of the flame sphere and sped towards the shell-shocked Riser, his fist connecting with the Phenex's chest, the flames easily cutting through the Devil's body, leaving Issei's fist in Riser's chest. Issei yanked his hand free and Riser fell to the ground, his healing factor not even working.

"I…believe…that this…is…checkmate" Issei said before he too fell to the ground, his vision turning black.

* * *

Despite being in the Underworld when using the techniques, the power behind them was felt around the world. In Heaven, Michael and Gabriel froze and could hear the roar of the fire from where they stood. The two Archangels glanced at one another before quickly heading to Michael's office. On Earth, in the Grigori Headquarters, Azazel looked up from the trinket he had been playing around with.

"You felt it too?" Raynare asked, her eyes showing that she knew whose power that was.

Azazel nodded "Issei has shown himself, though not on purpose…"

"I wouldn't even think that he would do it unless he was pushed too far" The other Fallen Angel said, turning away and leaving Azazel alone.

Several other places felt the power as well, Amaterasu frowned as she felt the emotion of Rage wrapped in flame. She had not felt anything like it before.

"Something or someone powerful is on the Earth…" She whispered to herself.

In Asgard, Odin the All-Father felt the power and remained passive. He knew that this power was a dangerous and almost saving grace but others may see as a problem…Loki for one. Over in South America, Chaac, the Mayan god of storms heard the bellow of the power. His eyes flashed once before he grinned.

"A good year for us all" He said in a Jamaican accent "A great year if we play our cards right!"

However, in a separate pocket Dimension, another being felt the power and a faint smile appeared on her face.

"I, see my chosen has begun to show his power…" She then let out a soft, almost unheard girlish giggle.

In Canada, a being of deadly power felt the Rage and narrowing it's puppet's eyes, it made the puppet activate a protocol to handle the threat, sending a Jæger to Japan, as it was a Dragon's rage the being felt. Making the puppet grin, the being settled back into the chair the puppet had sat in only hours ago.

"Time is short…the window is small" The puppeteer spoke through the puppet "But it can be taken care of."

* * *

Issei groaned as he slowly and painfully woke up, his body felt like the wringer had turned it up to 13. He remembered beating Riser with his last resort attack, and then nothing after that. Opening his eyes, his vision was still blurry but was slowly coming into focus.

"I, see that you're awake" A faintly familiar voice said from the bed.

Issei slowly sat up and saw who was talking, a young girl in a Goth loli outfit and startlingly sharp grey eyes. She was sitting on his legs, studying him like one would look at something new and unknown to them. Issei didn't reply and then felt the sudden urge to pet her, which he did instinctively, much to his surprise.

The girl made a purring sound as Issei pet her, making the Red Dragon Emperor smile. This went on for a bit until someone coughed, making Issei look around. The man from before with Irina and Rias were looking at him, Irina and Rias in shock and a little fear while the man looked somewhat amused.

"Uh…hi?" Issei suddenly felt self-conscious as they looked at him.

"I guess you know the Dragoness of Infinity" The man said before walking up and nodded to the previously mentioned Dragoness.

"Uhm…I never got your name, sir" Issei said, feeling a bit conflicted internally.

"Sirzech Lucifer and please, none of the "sir" nonsense alright?" Sirzech smiled before looking at the Dragon that sat on Issei's legs.

"Devil…" The Dragoness of Infinity said, her tone flat and without any hint of emotion.

Rias seemed to gain enough courage and came closer to the bed "Why is Ophis here?"

Issei went back to petting Ophis, who was apparently enjoying the attention Issei was giving her. The little girl purring was probably the most adorable thing he had seen, though Ophis scooted away from Irina's hand when it got too close.

"How long was I out?" Issei finally asked in the silence.

"A week…and your still healing, Issei" Irina answered softly "Your final attack and Riser's final attack did major damage to your body and soul. We were lucky to get you the proper medical help as quickly as we did…"

"Yes, but if that attack caused so much damage, why did you even use it?" Sirzech asked.

Issei felt cornered before sighing "It's a final resort…I couldn't beat Riser any other way and I refuse to enter my Balance Breaker or any other armor of the Boosted Gear…wasn't worth it for this fight."

"Hmmm…yet your strike has left Riser in much the same condition as you are" Sirzech said before turning away "The marriage was canceled as he placed it on the table before having me bring you here, but your power has made it so you will probably be seeing the other pantheons and factions of the Supernatural World soon…"

Issei fell back onto the bed and groaned; life really did not like him much did it?


	3. Chapter 3

It was late near the bay of Tokyo as a massive robot marched onto the docks and headed further inland. The massive creation of metal was cast in a dark light as it moved through the city and into the open country, heading further inland as sensors in its "head" read out signs of any Draconic activity. This was one of the many Jæger's that had been in service since 1999, one of the few that had survived for so long as it had. Years of killing Dragons had made it the face of the Dragon Hunters, a program devoted to destroying any and all Dragons since they had been revealed to the Human Race as a massive threat.

The only one of its kind, Version 2 Jæger, Striker Danger made its way through the dark night of Japan. It's two pilots walking as one. Despite their young appearance, they were quite mature enough to handle the most dangerous of dragons.

Asiano Hyoudou and Issiria Hyoudou, both young women were on a mission and would complete it. Even as they tracked a large Dragon near the Kyoto area, they both felt something across the link they shared. Something would happen and change everything...forever.

* * *

Tannin had been napping peacefully before something woke him up, his ears twitching as he looked out of his cave. Well, not his cave exactly but a cave that he had borrowed for the night. But since something had woken him up, he was now on high alert. The dawning sun was barely over the horizon as Tannin stretched his senses to their fullest, trying to find the source of the disturbance.

He came up with nothing.

But the nothingness decided to say otherwise.

A cold, metal like hand closed around a horn and yanked Tanon out of the cave, the Dragon King roaring as he was tossed bodily into the earth. Only something he dreaded could of forced him out with one hand, his blood ran cold. Looking up, he saw the Dragon Hunter, blue metal staring back at him. He shuddered as he got up, ready to fight but his heart wasn't in it. One thing he knew that the others Dragons under his rule was that Humans controlled this metal monster. It didn't matter now since the machine let out a bellowing horn and charged.

Tannin rushed back, both colliding into each other. Grappling, wrestling, biting and clawing. Tannin held his ground under the heavier machine's grip, grinning as he struggled to keep the Hunter back.

 **[Impressive, never had to face a threat that was really pushing me to my limits…]**

He said before having enlarged his horns and slashed them across the Jaeger's face. The machine backpedaled, dodging the attack with quick speed as it punched blindly at Tannin. A dodge, Tannin slammed his jaws around the wrist of the monster machine, not letting go as it realized it was stuck in his jaws.

It bellowed and punched his snout, making the Dragon King bellow in pain. Staggering back as the mecha's hand turned into a energy gun. It blasted Tannin back into int ground and walked over to him. His body ached, skin smoking as the shots of power were supercharged, made to melt Dragon scales to get to the soft flesh underneath. Even so, Tannin struggled to rise to his feet, he would not die on his back!

As he slowly rose, Tannin sensed something far more dangerous approaching. Something that made his scales crawl as the Jaeger turned, making a confused head tilt. As it turned its massive body towards the threat, Tannin hit the deck. It was just his luck that he did, the Dragon King heard a loud CRASH as something sent the Jaeger backpedalling violently from the force of the hit. Tannin looked up and his blood froze, in the air was a very pissed off Red Dragon Emperor. Whatever had set off the wielder of Ddraig must of been very close to home.

* * *

Asiano and Issiria groaned as one, their Jaeger having finally toppled over from the force of the hit.

"What hit us?" Issiria hissed as she worked on getting the systems from going on the fritz.

"Something that was more powerful than we realized. Lets get up first." Asiano groaned and the two heaved, getting the massive dragon slaying machine onto one knee.

They looked out the viewscreen and saw a figure in the air, clearly a person in dragon like armor. Crimson red dragon armor.

"The Red Dragon Emperor." Issiria grunted, realizing they were now in big trouble.

If the Red Dragon Emperor could send them flying from a single punch, what else could he do to their weapon? They couldn't think on that as they stood as one and aimed the plasma launcher, firing off several shots. The armored menace simply dodged the shots and watched them. Then it spoke, dark and evil like.

" **I, who shall awaken,"**

"Issiria! Get us out of here!" Asiano barked as they tried to escape.

" **I am the Heavenly Dragon the shall tame the Principle of Domination created by God."**

That made them pause, that line was not the same as the Juggernaut drive.

" **I mock the "Infinite" and Fret over the "Dream", I shall become the Malefic Dragon of Domination!"**

"Malefic Dragon? What is he talking about?!" Issiria asked sharply.

" **And I shall drown you in the depths of Crimson Purgatory! MAFELIC JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!"**

The armor shifted and grew, gaining the height of nearly the chest of the two's Jaeger, armor deep red, nearly black. The orbs glowed eerily purple as the armor roared, the two entered a battle stance, this wasn't going to look very pretty or be very pretty. The Malefic Juggernaut Drive, however, only snarled and launched itself at the Jaeger, claws bared to dig into the metal armor. The two caught the beast then shoved it away but it just kept coming. The two battled as the Dragon King watched, shocked.


	4. Chapter 4

Metal screamed as it was torn at by the massive claws of the dragon shaped armor, the Jaeger was put on the defensive most of the fight as the smaller and much more dangerous Red Dragon Emperor wasn't letting up at all. The two pilots were losing ground fast, so they struck back hard. A blast of plasma struck the chest of the Malefic Juggernaut Drive armor, making that onslaught pause.

This was enough.

Asiano activated the sword, and the Jaeger now had a weapon that could harm this monster. The Armor Dragon paused and then fired off a blast of energy from its mouth. The Jaeger rolled out of the way, slowing getting up, the pistons and other mechanical gears groaning in protest. They ignored that and rushed the metal beast, slashing the sword as they came.

The sword struck true, but didn't dig in far enough. It only enraged the already pissed off Dragon Emperor further. A clawed hand grabbed the blade of the weapon, slowly warping edges under its grip. The two tried to pull the weapon free but couldn't as a fist slammed into the face of the mighty machine. The twins yelled as the Jaeger crashed down into the earth, tossing them around inside the machine enough to disconnect Issiria from the mind connection and her connection to the massive Jaeger itself.

She hit the side with a loud bang before going still, Asiano panicked as she tried to disconnect, knowing how bad it would be to still be connected when the Jaeger tried to recycle the connection between the two pilots, trying to reconnect. She was almost free when the cycle hit, making her scream as the backwash of memories hit. She couldn't escape it until the machine shut down, the core having been torn out or something similar.

Asiano shakily escaped the bindings that held her to fall when the protective face of the Jaeger was torn out by the Malefic Juggernaut Drive. She would've screamed if it hadn't been for the Dragon they had been hunting to put a hand on the Red Dragon Emperor's shoulder.

* * *

 **[Enough, it is beaten, you can let go of your rage.]**

Tannin said softly and the suit of armor seemed to shudder before the metal plating pulled away, vanishing into the form of Issei Hyoudou. He stood on the edge of where the core of Jaeger had been, torn out by the raw power of the Malefic Juggernaut. But the boy was panting weakly, drained emotionally and physically from the sustained use of the dangerous armor.

Tannin only watched as the boy slowly walked towards the head of the Dragon Slayer and looked inside.

"Tannin! Help me down!" Issei shouted, his voice strained and tired.

The Meteor Dragon King used a claw and lifted Issei into the cavernous head of the machine, watching confused before seeing the two humans inside.

* * *

Issei let go of Tannin's claw, rushing over to the two girls. He found the first laying face down, he quickly turned her over and checked her pulse, finding it to be strong. She was alright but unconscious, the second was awake but bleeding from her nose. He sat her up and looked around for a medkit. He found one and rummaged through it before being stopped by the pink haired woman.

"I'm f-fine." She said, another drop of blood falling onto her outfit.

"You're clearly not alright, now lay down." Issei ordered and the simply obeyed.

He pulled out a few painkillers, a water bottle and gave them to the woman.

"Take them." He said before turning his focus on the unconscious one, only to find her looking at him with bright blue eyes.

"Uhm...hi?" He said, nervous now.

* * *

Irina could only shake her head at how stupid this looked, especially since Issei was sort of the reason this all happened. The pilots of the Jaeger were in the local hospital after Issei carried them there, himself of course. The Hospital was currently making sure the two weren't in any danger, seeing as the Pink haired one had a lot of brain scarring from whatever had caused it.

Raynare was also here, chewing Issei out for his rash actions, much to Irina's delight. Issei would listen to their adoptive older sister no matter what.

"-And why in the world did you even attack them?!" She continued, making Issei look very upset. "Tannin could handle himself very well but the moment he looks about ready the bite the bullet, you rush in and have to nearly die as well!"

"Sis! I can control it, Maleficent helps with that!" Issei tried to argue but Raynare cut him off again.

"I! DON'T! CARE!"

Irina finally decided to stop this from going south and hurting Issei's feelings even more than they already were.

"Raynare, enough, he's already sorry but your hurting him more than you need to."

Raynare stopped dead, realization hitting her like a punch to the gut. The Fallen Angel then hugged Issei and apologized before letting go.

"Look, I was extremely worried ok?" She tried to explain, "Because since you two left, I've been stuck with Azazel this entire time and his near laziness to even follow anything. How he became leader is beyond me."

Issei and Irina chuckled before hugging the Fallen Angel, smiling before letting go as the Doctor came in.

"Which one of you is Issei Hyoudou?" He asked, looking at Issei, like he knew who he was.

"That would be me, why?" The Red Dragon Emperor asked.

"It seems these two are related to you, Mr. Hyoudou."

Issei looked like he had been slapped, shock was the only expression on his face that Irina could see.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

In the room, Asiano Hyoudou and Issiria Hyoudou winced as they heard the voice of the boy that had carried them here. That was until the two jump as the door to their room opened and the boy march in.

"Why didn't you tell me you were Hyoudou's?!" He asked, looking between the two, clearly a mix of angry and upset at this news.


	5. Chapter 5

Issei was delighted to have some family now, though both were now in his home, resting due to Doctor's orders. He was waking from the grocery store when he had a very uneasy feeling creep in, something wasn't right. He looked around, trying to find the source of the uneasiness but couldn't spot it. It wasn't until both the dragon's in his soul yelled a warning that caused the Red Dragon Emperor to roll to the right. He looked over his shoulder to find a figure dressed in a white robe, covering everything but the feet and the lower half of the face.

"Nice reflexes, Devil," The voice, clearly feminine, sneered, "That was only a test shot."

Issei dropped the groceries and summoned the Boosted Gear, entering a fighting stance as he watched the girl. She lifted the hood to show her face, thin with sharp angles and dirty blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. The robe fluttered as she moved her right hand forward, showing a blue metallic like gauntlet. The gauntlet itself looked like it had several openings on it, between the knuckles, the middle of the upper hand and seemed to give off a wrongess that didn't belong in this world.

She only grinned before starting to giggle insanely, her sharply colored green eyes staring lazily at Issei.

"Time to die, Devil!" She cried before lifting her hand and snapped her fingers.

* * *

When Issei woke up, he found himself laying on the ground. Well, more like wood flooring that looked like old parchment paper. Groaning, the Dragon Emperor pushed himself up as he took in his surroundings, not really understanding what he was seeing at first. Everything was the same parchment color, cutting through the bland color was black lines that looked almost drawn in. Issei stood up, before jumping in shock as a very old movie projector kicked itself on, showing a cartoon.

" **I'm the dancing Demon,"** The cartoon demon sang, looking like something that was rejected by a Disney art studio, " **Watch me twirl and hop and spin! I'm quick to give a smile, but I won't forget your sins."**

It looked cute until the cartoon started laughing, the reel had just finished playing the small portion and this was starting to creep Issei out. It only got worse as the Cartoon Demon's laughter turned dark and demonic before the cartoon finally cut out.

" **Hahahahaha-!"**

The lights flickered as Issei looked around, finally doing the smart thing and activated his sacred gear's armor.

 **[WELSH DRAGON: OVER BOOSTER!]**

As the crimson armor closed around the Red Dragon Emperor, Issei could feel the ground shift as he heard another person laugh, full and lively. Looking up, Issei spotted the person laughing, his skin was black, wearing overalls and a mask that looked like a wooden cutout of the cartoon demons' face.

" **Ah ah ah! The wonders of imagination! Welcome home dear friend, how long we've all been waiting,"** The being said in a songlike tone, motioning his arms grandly, " **Let's create a masterpiece, breathe life into your dreams!"**

" **All you gotta do,"** The man said before pointing his finger at Issei, his tone turning dark as the lights dimmed on his form, showing some sort of machine in a room ahead of the armored Red Dragon Emperor, " **is to start up the machine!"**

"What in the…" Issei muttered before walking into the room, looking at the machine before it turned on.

It whirred and groaned, the gears spun and the spout unleashed a torrent of black ink onto the floor. Issei stepped back, not liking where this was going as the ink bubbled and hissed. His fears were confirmed as a grotesque humanoid like thing like the demon from the cartoon rose from the sizzling ink, misshapen and sickly as it suddenly started singing.

" **I'm the product of an artist, whose creations bring delight! Upon this somber threshold, imagination comes to life,"** It grinned, motioning at itself before motioning to its surroundings, " **Just free yourself from reason, soon you'll see in black and white."**

Issei growled and went to punch the thing but his vision went from color to black and white, causing his brain to suddenly stop and trying to understand what was going on. As that happened, the demon vanished into the floor. Issei regained his colored vision but was violently slammed into the wall, the demon having used its oversized hand to grab Issei.

" **Call me a seed of evil But what's that mean If I'm conceived within your mind?"** It hissed before everything went dark, Issei fell to his knees and panted.

"What is going on?!" He gasped, jumping to his feet and running as fast as he could away from that machine.

 **{I think I may know what is going on,}** Maleficent said, clearly unsettled by the developments that were unfolding, **{That girl has one of the Longinus's, Innovate Clear...I thought it was with someone else but it seems that the Church has somehow gotten ahold of it.}**

 **[Not only that, she is using the internet to attack us,]** Ddraig growled, angry at being so careless, **[If this continues, we may not survive for long, even with the powers you have unlocked.]**

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Ddraig," Issei sighed before sliding to a stop, seeing the demon before him.

" **Leaking from the ceiling, ink is bleeding through the lines,"** It sang darkly, rushing Issei, the two grappling for control as the thing continued, " **Is that your heart that's beating? Or illusion you're alive?"**

" **Collect what's necessary, keep appeasing the divines. It's me you should be believing,"** It sneered before chucking Issei into the far wall, smashing it as Issei fell into the darkness as the words echoed, " **Cuz he's deceiving you with lies!"**

* * *

Irina was starting to get worried about Issei, he was late, the grocery store wasn't that far away. The fallen angel looked out the window, a frown slowly forming on her face before an orange magic circle flared up. To Irina's utter shock and displeasure, the magic circle had the Phenex's house symbol on it but instead of Riser appearing, it was Ravel.

"Ravel? What's going on? Why are you here?" The teen asked, questions firing out faster than a machine gun could.

"Don't start, ok?" Ravel groaned, holding her head, "I'm only here because my big Brother is busy handling some business. It's only because my Brother had his familiar watch this area that he sent me to tell you this, Issei Hyoudou has been captured by some Church agent with a Sacred Gear."

Irina's blood ran cold, before she shook, be it fear, anger or terror, she didn't know. All she knew was that Issei was trapped, he could be dead or dying and all because she had sent him out for groceries. Something brought her out of her own darkening thoughts, or rather someone.

"Where is this agent?" The way too calm voice of Raynare said, making Irina look up sharply at the elder Fallen Angel.

* * *

Issei groaned, his body ached from the thrashing he was getting. Whatever the girl was doing seemed to make it so he couldn't even fight back, forced to follow some sort of rules that had been previously laid down. That only pissed him off, the longer he was forced around like this, the more his anger grew. He blasted off the wooden planks that had collapsed on him from when the Demon had punted him across the hall.

Issei let his rage boil over, he was done playing the weakling here. As the demon charged at him, Issei lifted his arm and started gathering energy into his fist. The demon only got closer but Issei waited until the ball was fully formed in his closed fist before thrusting it forward.

" _ **Evil Blast!**_ " Issei bellowed.

The yellowish-green orb surged forward, but it wasn't a beam of energy. Instead, the orb fired off smaller, faster projectiles into the oncoming demon. Upon contact, the orbs exploded and covered the inky monstrosity in fires that were the same coloration as the orb they came from. The Demon screamed in agony, its' body melting away by the supernatural flames. Issei watched the thing burn before letting his Rage explode, causing him to gain a fiery aura that writhed and shook.

Issei gathered more energy into his hands, the sphere turning a dark red before he thrust his hands out, the sphere churning as Issei roared.

" _ **DRAGON SHOT!**_ "

The sphere became a beam of unrelenting plasma like energy, leaving a spherical hole of destruction about fifteen to twenty feet in diameter in its wake. Issei lowered his hands and calmly walked through the hole he had made, not even caring that the place behind him was crumbling into ash.


	6. Chapter 6

When Issei found himself back inside that same cartoonish like world, he was ready to blow it up when he noticed something wrong. The walls had posters for some singer from the 1930's in America, on the posters were written "Anjerikku shingā, the singer of Heaven". This was starting to get weirder as the walls seemed to become plastered in them, over and over. He then noticed the ground was covered in ink as he stepped into a larger chamber, below him was a stage, but it was in ruins as the curtains were open in their ruined state.

 **[This seems to be something similar to the previous place...but it seems almost...like an insane fantasy.]** Ddraig commented as Issei nodded before the stage was dimly illuminated.

On the stage was a microphone and a shapely dressed figure, she wore a dress that ended a little above her ankles, had no straps on her shoulders. Her body was pure white, like marble, but she wore only black in contrast. She also had little angel wings, a halo but it seemed to be held up by tiny white devil horns. Issei frowned as a piano started up and he felt an odd feeling of suspense as the womans' voice filled the room.

" **Long long time ago, I had my own little show,** " She sang softly, looking around the remains of the room, clearly remembering something in a far flung time, " **Was a beautiful, loveable angel** "

" **But he took the spotlight, shining so bright, left me to fade away, but honey, now the turn is mine!** "

Instantly, the room shook and rebuilt itself as Issei was sent flying onto the stage from some unknown source. He groaned as the girl smirked and walked over, swaying her hips in a seductive manner. He turned his helmeted head, looking at the girl as she stopped before Issei, he could see her perfect legs from this angle. She then laughed and started singing as smaller and cuter versions of herself pulled Issei up and held him in place.

" **A devil made from heaven, Sent from above, looks like Issei's got a little date, let's have some fun~** " She grinned and her dress changed to a more modern one, with no back, straps or anything to hold it up but her impressive bust, " **We've got lots to do little errand boy. come to me at cloud nine.** "

She paused then added, " **To be the perfect Angel, some sin must be done.** "

"Some angel you are then," Issei retorted, tossing the chibi's off his body as he growled, "That would make you a fallen angel, not a pure angel anymore."

She frowned and looked like she had been slapped in the face at his statement, Issei lowered his hand. He wasn't going to fight unless they fought back first, and this didn't seem like some creation, it seemed more...human. That was until her face had blood like ink run down from her scalp and out of her mouth. Ten massive black wings sprouted out of her back, hanging in the air as she looked at Issei, her eyes pure black pits of nothing.

Issei had to jump back as the woman smashed into the stage, sending the floorboards everywhere. He also knew how powerful she was, despite it being impossible, though this was a Sacre Gear based on creating entire worlds in an alternate pocket dimension. The Cadre level woman looked up and her mouth was twisted into an insane smile.

" **You'll die then, because I AM PERFECT!** " She screamed, flying at Issei like a bullet train.

* * *

Raynare, Irina Shidou and Ravel Phenex made their way towards the agent that had captured Issei, closing in on her fast. The elder Fallen Angel may have looked calm on the outside but on the inside, she was a hurricane of rage, fear, terror and panic. Her heart felt like it was ready to give out, Issei meant a lot to her, even though it was a sibling relationship. She was going to kill the agent if Issei died, with her bare hands.

"We are closing in," Ravel spoke up, "I can feel her presence."

The two fallen angels nodded, summoning their light spears as they turned a corner and spotted the girl. She didn't look so good, holding her gauntleted arm, face showing strain. Raynare pulled the two back, motioning them to be quiet as another figure came out of the shadows and walked up to the girl, carrying an ornate spear. One that felt of someone that Raynare knew she couldn't see ever again.

"Is it done?" The man, by his voice, asked.

"Y-yes," The girl huffed, "But he's still fighting, why won't he just die already?!"

The boy shook his head, "Humans will fight or flee, however, Hyoudou is half dragon so he will constantly fight until he is finally put down."

"Good to know after I caught him! The first seal is already shattered, the second is not going to hold up for long if he continues to fight." She growled, wincing as her gauntlet covered arm shook like something had hit the inside of it.

The boy grabbed the arm and pulled it closer, studying it with a frown. That was until he let go, hissing as his hand lightly smoked from some heat source. The girl yelped and ran over to a water filled bucket, shoving the gauntlet in. The water bubbled and steamed as the water touched the blue metal.

"I didn't realize that he was still in full control of his Sacred Gear, you were supposed to deny him access to it." The boy snapped at her, making the girl glare right back.

"Shut it, Cao Cao," She snarled, "You and your wannabe "Heroes" wouldn't have gotten as far as I have, because you would have used something that Ddraig may have already faced! Not only that, you didn't tell me that he had two freaking overgrown lizards in that brats soul cause if you had, I would of been able to deny him use of his sacred gear!"

Cao Cao gave the girl a cold look before answering, "I would have told you, Elizabeth but you had already left."

"Shut your mouth, Cao! I don't care about you, just because you have the freaking True Longinus as your weapon! That doesn't make you leader, Ophis is still leader until she's done with us cause she's still the freaking Dragon God of In-effing-finity!" Elizabeth shouted, grabbing the bucket and slammed it against the boy's head, hard.

Cao Cao didn't even have time to react as he was sent to the ground, yelling in pain as the side of his head started bleeding from the wound caused by the edge of the bucket. Elizabeth panted, walking over and started smashing the bucket into his head harder and faster, yelling incoherently at him. The boy could only use his hands to defend himself, as it seemed that he still needed Elizabeth and refused to use the spear. Raynare waited and looked at the two with her, who had somehow gotten a camera and a video camera. Both were taking pictures and recording it.

When she gave them a look, they both said, "Blackmail."

Raynare facepalmed as quietly as she could, wondering what had the world come to.


End file.
